Toothless and Hiccup
by HikarunekoOshiro
Summary: Interactions between Hiccup and Toothless
1. Chapter 1

Toothless x Hiccup

Once there was a dragon, he was black as night. Never seen by a living human, except for one. This creature's name was Fury. But a certain fury was in love, but not with one of his kind. The creature this Fury was in love with is a Human.

That human's name is Hiccup. He is a brilliant human. Hiccup invents things. One invention in particular is the brace on his dragon's tail. After being caught in a human trap, his dragon's tail was ripped in half, thus preventing him from taking flight and escaping from the quarry shaped hole he was in. Hiccup found this poor dragon tangled in a mess of ropes. Being the wonderful boy Hiccup is, he rushed down to the dragon's aid and cut him loose, but as soon as he did the dragon sprung into the air trying to get away but instead it flew in a circle and crashed into the water below.

The next day Hiccup went back to the quarry he had brought some fish with him in a basket. He called out "here dragon, here dragon. Nice dragon. Come out please. I have some Fish" the scent of the fish wafted out of the basket and over to the dragon enticing him to come out and enjoy the freshly caught fish. When the dragon finally came out of the water and sat a few feet away from Hiccup, the dragon bared his gums at Hiccup forgetting to push his teeth out. Hiccup just stared at the "toothless" dragon and the name popped into his head, "Toothless. i'll call you Toothless" And thus began the strange and odd relationship between Toothless the dragon, and Hiccup the Human.

**Toothless**

_ "i'm just happy to be near him" _Toothless thought to himself _"I just wish i could be near him while he's at home" _Toothless was getting upset because he has to watch Hiccup from a distance otherwise he could risk getting both of them killed. "_If only humans weren't such judgemental creatures i could be happy being by Hiccup's side all the time! but no humans would rather kill me than be near me" _Toothless was getting upset just thinking about how humans hate him, when all he wants to do is be with Hiccup.

"_I'm glad it's night time, i can finally let go of all my harsh feelings and ignore them," _but just after that thought occurs to him Toothless sees a dark figure moving in the brush about twenty paces away from himself. "_GRRR!"_ Toothless growled at the figure. but it kept on advancing towards him. Then Toothless spit a ball of fire at the figure, but as the ball of flames reaches the figure. it just passes through it. "_WHAT?"_ he stared in disbelief as the ball passed through the figure. As the figure advanced on Toothless he could make out more features than just a black shadow. Once the figure was only inches away from Toothless it reached out a black, shadowy hand and placed it on toothless's it's hand touched his snout it started to burn and set on fire. As the fire raged through his body Toothless roared in agony, the pain he felt was so intense he felt the lingering effects of his actions long after the fire died out leaving his skin tender and a soft, pink, fleshy tone. After the fire died down Toothless passed out letting the gentle warmth of the fire soothe his aching muscles.

Once Toothless woke up he notice some very peculiar things about his body and the time of day it was. First of his body was human! "_WHAT THE HELL!? WHY IS MY BODY HUMAN!?" _he screamed in his head. "_This isn't right!"_ just then he noticed his nails are black and that he still has his wings. That notion calms him down somewhat, but he is still a little freaked out... "_I wonder if I can speak like a human, i've watched Hiccup's mouth whenever he spoke and i've grasped the concept of words and what they mean. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to understand myself when i'm thinking and what I am saying..." _After that thought crossed Toothless's mind he decided to try to speak. "_i wonder what i should say... Hmm, how about 'I love Hiccup'?"_ So Toothless cleared his throat and said "I Love Hiccup!" Surprised at the sound of his own voice.

Hiccup

Just at the break of dawn Hiccup woke up with a fright. He Thought that someone said "I Love you" to him, but he doesn't know anyone that would be in love with him. He's just an average boy. He's not muscular or Handsome in any way. "i wonder if now would be a good time to get up? it's almost dawn and i have sooo many things to do" hiccup said to himself, thinking he was crazy in the process for going over his mental to-do list.

So Hiccup decided that it was time to get up, so he got up put on his usual clothes and walked outside into the crisp cool morning air. "Ahh i can tell it's going to be a wonderful day. i can't wait to see Toothless! I didn't get to see him yesterday so i hope i can make it up to him today." Hiccup said happily and opened his door, he entered the hallway and was greeted by horrible odor. Looking around the hallway Hiccup noticed that there was a black mound at the end of the dimly lit hallway. Hiccup slowly advanced toward the end of the hall where the mass is located. "i wonder what the- OH GOD THAT SMELLS VAIN!" Hiccup said covering his nose as to prevent the smell from permeating his nostrils. "God this stinks" Hiccup said picking up a broom that was haphazardly strewn across the floor next to the mound. Hiccup pokes the mass and it groaned. Surprised by the noise he staggered back a few feet and fell onto his ass. "OOWIE!" Hiccup said rubbing his ass. "That Hurt." Hiccup stood back up and looked at the mound. It seemed to be moving.. "_That thing shouldn't be moving!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup

**Hiccup Walked over to his Father's room and peered through the open doorway. "Dad you in here?" Hiccup said looking at the mound on the vast bed. "I wonder if that's him?" Hiccup walked into the room and smiled as he saw his sleeping father. "He's fine he probably passed out while he was sleeping. There isn't anything wrong. he usually does that." Hiccup walked out of the room and headed downstairs. "Toothless!" he yelled while passing his room hoping that the dragon's hypersensitive hearing would hear him. "i wonder when i'll have a chance to see him. i probably should get him some food while i'm here. His favorite food is Fish.**

Toothless

**Meanwhile Toothless was roaming the forest in his new body, trying to adjust to it. He's actually not doing that bad, he can walk around quite well. He's got the hang of speaking. The only thing he can't do is he can't Fly very well. That might be because he doesn't know how to use his wings in his new body. 'I will get the hang of flying again!' Toothless thought to himself as he tried taking off again. This time however he successfully made the launch and was up over the Island of Berk. "I DID IT!" he yelled and flew down landing on the outskirts of the village and stopped and looked at Hiccup.**

**No matter what Toothless did he couldn't escape how attracted he was to hiccup. The feature he loved most about the boy aside from his personality was his eyes. Those inescapable, innocent, playful, happy green eyes. They drew in anyone who gazed to deeply into them. Toothless however has gazed into them for hours as a dragon. **

**Toothless took a hesitant step towards Hiccup, snapping a branch in the process. Hiccup heard the branch snap and whirled around to see what it was. The breath caught in Toothless's throat as he tried to say something.**

Hiccup

**Hiccup looked at the naked man standing across the clearing. The man was tall, he had large black wings jutting from his back. He had a large, and hard, member. His hair reminded Hiccup of someone, or rather something, if you considered dragons as people. His wings were the same as a dragons. **_'but he has the body of a human. i wonder if he can speak'_ **"Hello there? Who are you?**

**"i am a dragon... i was given a name, but i don't remember what it is" the large man walked over towards me. The closer he got the more of his features i could see. on his head he has what looks like a crow, but they are spines. His eyes, they are as striking as a dragons's. they remind me of Toothless's eyes. Once the man was but a few feet away i could see his eyes clearly. They are dragon eyes... "i might know your name... is it Toothless?"**


End file.
